Hilaire Frivole
Hilaire Frivole is the son of Narcissus and Potentilla from Prince Narcissus and the Princess Potentilla, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Green Fairy Book. Info Name: Hilaire Frivole Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Narcissus and the Princess Potentilla Roommate: Alfredo Mata Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to entertain people while invisible. My "Magic" Touch: I have a ring that can make me invisible. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Beatrice Pruim. I think she's a nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People say that I'm very frivolous. I admit, I can be sometimes, but I don't mind. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I love heroic-type stuff. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I'm kind of irresponsible. Best Friend Forever After: Ari Lutin and Amandine L'Isle since they both like being invisible too. Character Appearance Hilaire is average height, with long black hair and blue eyes. He wears a maroon T-shirt over a tight black shirt and maroon pants. He has a crown of narcissus flowers on his head. Personality Hilaire is a frivolous soul who claims he enjoys the lighter things in life. He is fond of hunting and masquerade balls, which he gets from his grandfather and grandmother respectively. He is skilled at playing instruments, especially the trombone and the bass guitar. Biography Bonjour! My name is Hilaire Frivole. My parents are Prince Narcissus and Princess Potentilla. My maternal grandparents, King Cloverleaf and Queen Frivola, were rather foolish monarchs. Grandpa devoted much time to hunting, and Grandma was fond of parties and music, but they neglected their kingdom. Mom was so beautiful that her mother grew jealous, and shut her up in a country house near the palace. Dad was the younger brother of a king, and he was cared for by the fairy Melinette. One day, Melinette gave Dad an invisibility ring. Dad used it to climb over a wall, where he saw Mom. He fell in love with her, and later she fell in love with him. But an evil enchanter named Grumedan guarded the house, and he wanted to marry her. She said she wanted to see Narcissus again, but the enchanter then gave her narcissus flowers to distract her. Melinette warned Dad about Grumedan, and told him that he should remain invisible when with Potentilla. First, Grumedan tried to compose horrible music to distract Mom, but then Dad diverted her. Next, Dad made decorations in the garden for Mom to see. But Grumedan tried to interfere. He built a huge chariot to enter the palace. Grumedan had lured Mom to the palace by using a lion, and Frivola had her locked up. Frivola tried to have the marriage between her daughter and the enchanter take place, but before it could happen, Melinette brought Dad back to the court. She took away the king and queen's crowns and gave them to Mom and Dad, imprisoned Grumedan in a crystal ball, and witnessed Mom and Dad's wedding. Dad is a very competent king, and has done a lot for his kingdom. He and Mom take care of my maternal grandparents. I also have an older sister named Rosemarie and an older brother named Prosper living with me. I attend Ever After High. It's my first year, and I'm still getting used to things. I have a few issues here. The biggest one is that people call me shallow and superficial - it's because I don't really take things seriously. I'm a very carefree person who doesn't worry much. It's very hard to get me worked up over something. Plus I'm rather irresponsible. I guess I get that from my grandparents. I always like accompanying my grandpa on his hunting trips and attending my grandma's masquerade balls and picnics. I have an invisibility ring. I can turn invisible when I wear it. I like to entertain people while I use it - I often help out with the gardens and decorations while I'm invisible. I'm also a very talented musician and I'm in the orchestra. I can play the trombone. Dad sometimes comes here to teach trombone lessons. I also love flowers, especially narcissus flowers, which are my favorite. I wear narcissus flowers in my hair. I have a girlfriend named Beatrice Pruim. She's very kind and we get along well, though her mother doesn't approve of our relationship. My parents like Beatrice, though, and they treat Beatrice as if she was a part of their family. I'm also on good terms with Apple White, since she's good at Kingdom Management and is the only reason why I'm willing to attend that class. I'm a Royal since I'm willing to accept my destiny. But my girlfriend is a Rebel... Trivia *Hilaire's surname means "frivolous" in French. *Hilaire has a pet female chameleon named Coquelicot. *Hilaire is ambidextrous. *Hilaire is the bassist of Melissa's Sassy Orange. He is the least popular member since everyone hates the bassist. *Hilaire is a second cousin of Alidor Grenadier and a first cousin once removed of Elmedor Grenadier. **Hilaire is also a second cousin once removed of Kamilla Gyik, Diego Mentira, and the Beloeil cousins. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:Prince Narcissus and the Princess Potentilla Category:French